<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick Your Poison by JotunPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667247">Pick Your Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess'>JotunPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Crack, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, Nile is a millenial, Possessive Behavior, What Was I Thinking?, frat boy - Freeform, i was left unsupervised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has that one kind of alcohol they shouldn't drink. Just a matter of finding out which is which.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick Your Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had a drink they could handle. </p><p>Andy could drink vodka like no other but give her tequila and she was a different person. The same went for Nicky except his drink was usually wine or sangria but give him whiskey and there was a different side of him. For Joe who rarely drank if he got his hands on rum he wasn’t his usual gentle self. For Booker who usually drank whiskey and Scotch did not do well on wine. </p><p>Nile would find this out the hard way. </p><p>--</p><p>Andy came up to the bar quickly to join her friends, Nile had just ordered herself and Andy asked for whatever she requested. Andy had tequila instead of her usual vodka sending the woman into the dance floor. Nile looked shocked, the entire time she’d know Andy the woman gave no indication she was willing to ever cut this loose. </p><p>Booker, Joe, and Nicky shook their heads as they watched. She was bad but they got to deal with this version of Andy instead of the one they usually knew. </p><p>Losing at a game of rock, paper, scissors Booker had to convince her off the dance floor to go home, she shoved him away and called him an old square who didn’t know what fun was.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Nicky and wine were a great combination but give the poor man whiskey and he was far from himself. Since it was not served in a club setting he had what Nile was drinking and kept drinking it. </p><p>He slipped off to the bathroom only to return and feel his blood boil at the young man suddenly in his Yusef’s sights trying to get his attention. </p><p>Tapping him on the shoulder he offered the boy a less than amused look, “He said get the fuck out of his face. Now get out of his face before I kick your ass,” </p><p>Nile chuckled as the guy scurried away from them. “Remind me never to give you whiskey again,”</p><p>--</p><p>It was best that he give up drinking for a while. It had been hard at first not to keep his flash in his pocket anymore. But they were having dinner at Copley's and Nile was gushing about how tasty the wine was. One sip led to glass, and from there he fell in with others drinking and enjoying himself. </p><p>Only wine made him touchy, nothing inappropriate, but the soft romantic side of him seemed to come out. He hugged more, kissed more, and even flirted with Copley which only made the man blush. </p><p>The following morning he woke up in Copley’s bed, the two having gone to bed after a rather intense make-out session. </p><p>--</p><p>Joe very rarely drank and he did it was usually wine with dinner. But tonight they were out again trying to get a bit of intel, once they had it they were able to just sit back and not look too guilty. </p><p>He took whatever Nile was drinking, the rum wasn’t bad on his tongue. It was one of the fruitier ones and went well mixed with juice. He couldn't tell it was alcohol and kept drinking. </p><p>A couple of guys bumped into him spilling his drink and theirs, “Bro what the fuck? Seriously?”</p><p>Bro?</p><p>Booker tried not to laugh. They all had their chests puffed up staring the other down before Andy split them up. “No, he’s trippin’ and needs to find out what’s up,” </p><p>Nile lost first and started laughing. No more rum for Joe.</p><p>--</p><p>“Wait for a second, why is it that you’ve had every different drink with us but you act no different on any of them?” Joe squinted in his little sister’s direction giving her an up and down to see what could keep her immune to the changes. </p><p>Booker, And and Nicky all looked to each other as they came to the realization that Nile did drink and it had did not have a different effect on her as it did them.</p><p>“I’m a millennial, we’re alcoholics and will drink everything and anything as long as we can get drunk,” she answered without missing a beat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Andy: Are you okay?<br/>Nile: No millennial is ever okay. You know as well as I did the shit show I grew up in.<br/>Andy: Getting you drunk and having you do something crazy is never going to happy is it?<br/>Nile: Nope.<br/>Nicky: Pay up, Booker.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>